


gnarly scar, dude

by orphan_account



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dadgens, Gen, also i looked up what lightning scars look like so i could describe them right and they are SCARY, discussion of scars warning? ig?, i do not want to be struck by lightning ever, i wrote this to procrastinate drawing lmao, just kinda my rambling thoughts, that’s my emotional support kooky reclusive biology professor and disaster student, uhhh idk how to tag this, well kind of i guess, why does no one talk about the lightning thing like srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: emma notices something about hidgens during a movie night.basically i try to collect the on fire garbage can that is my thoughts into a small fic
Relationships: Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	gnarly scar, dude

“Okay, so I got it narrowed down to either _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ or _Beauty and The Beast_ , any thoughts?” Emma dropped the two DVD cases on the coffee table in front of Hidgens as he sat on the couch.

It had become a sort of tradition for Emma to come over to Hidgens’s house for a movie night at least once a month. She had a feeling that no longer how long she’d be back at Hatchetfield, she never really would connect with that many people, but she had developed an odd sort of friendship with her kooky reclusive biology professor, or at least a mutual lack of hatred. It was a good excuse to get out of her apartment and do anything other than scrolling through her phone, kind of hoping to die. Plus, watching Hidgens react to...pretty much anything was honestly a bit entertaining. It was like if you left a hyperactive squirrel with a fondness for musical theatre out in a storm and it got struck by lightning.

He looked up at her with those wild, what-the-hell-has-this-man-seen eyes. “I have always been fond of Ashman’s music,” he told her. Emma threw him a ‘dude, that answers nothing for me’ look. “Beauty and the Beast.”

She nodded, putting the DVD in the DVD player before plopping down next to Hidgens. Waiting to get through the ads of Disney’s now-outdated future projects, her eyes wandered around the room.

They landed on Hidgens as she managed to just now notice that he wasn’t wearing his normal black turtleneck and coat. He was wearing those old timey striped button pajamas because of course he was. _Must’ve changed while I was getting the DVDs_ , she thought. Something caught her eye, some kind of trail running down his neck. It looked like a scar, but she didn’t know what the hell had happened to her shut-in professor that would give him that kinda scar.

“Emma, dear, are you okay?” She was jolted from her wondering as he looked at her, somewhat genuine concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, fine. Just noticed you were wearing something different.”

“What, did you expect that I slept in a turtleneck?” A pause. “Only occasionally.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emma brought it up. “Hey, where’d you get the scar?”

Hidgens glanced at her before focusing his attention solely on the TV screen. “There was a rather bad storm, some time around May of 1991. I was trying to get home from the college, but I suppose I must’ve gotten distracted, because I was struck before I got to my car.”

Whatever Emma had expected had happened, it sure as hell wasn’t that.

“Shit, man, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for being curious about it, Emma. It happened quite a while ago.”

“Still, I didn’t mean to, like, bring any bad memories up or anything—“

“Emma, you do not have to apologize for it. Why don’t we pay attention to the movie, alright?”

Emma opened her mouth to argue, but decided it wasn’t worth it, and just went back to watching.

**Author's Note:**

> well thanks for reading my nonsense! i’m not great at writing but it is kinda fun, so i may write more in the future :) also seriously WHY DOES NO ONE TALK AB THE LIGHTNING THING
> 
> ps the title is actually a line i wanted to throw in but it was pretty ooc so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
